The Gift
by Unknown289
Summary: A Christmas fic. Sasuke finally pops the question. Sasunaru fic.


I do not own NARUTO.

The snow is falling. Christmas is really near and it is tomorrow. Today is Christmas Eve. Everybody have their last minute shopping. Naruto walks along the road, looking at all the happy people. He wonders does he even deserve to have such a life? A very happy life and be with the one he loves for the rest of his life. Is it possible? He didn't know how to answer his own question. He stops when he came across a teddy bear lying on the floor. He picks it up and looks around and saw a little girl running towards him. When the little girl reaches him he handed it to her.

"Here you go," said Naruto.

"Thank you mister, and Merry Christmas," said the little girl.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." said Naruto giving her a smile. She smiles back before running off to a woman. 'That must be the mother' thought Naruto looking at the girl holding the woman's hand. Then he started walking again. His destination is Ichiraku's ramen shop to eat breakfast.

He sat at his usual spot and orders his ramen. While waiting, his mind wanders to the world of thoughts. 'When is Sasuke coming back?' thought Naruto. He really misses him.

Sasuke woke up and turns his head to the side to take a look at his table cloak by his bedside. It's a habit of his to wake up and look at the time. Its written there 8.00 a.m. He rubs his eyes and turns his head to the side. No one is by his side. 'Where is Naruto?' he asks himself. Naruto is his boyfriend. They had been together since fifteen. Usually Naruto would be by his side. But he had gone to a mission and just got back yesterday midnight. Naruto would go over to his house when he is not going away for mission. When he is not at home, then Naruto would live in his own home. Naruto just doesn't like to be alone in his mansion.

He misses the blond. Not having him around for two weeks seems like century long. Naruto did not get sign to the, mission because of his training with the Hokage as he Naruto are to become one in the future. Sasuke got up and went over to his table and look at the date. It's 24th December. He wanted to meet the blond as soon as possible but now he needed to take his shower first.

Sasuke finishes his shower and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He then realizes he didn't buy anything. So he took his coat and walks out of his house. While walking, he looks around him. He can see happy people walking all over the place, couples holding hands, family eating breakfast together and chatter away, and even children pulling their parents to get their attention asking them to buy present for them.

His hand instantly rises to his heart. 'What can I do for Christmas this year?' he thought to himself. He stops his track and looks around him. Then his eyes set on the jewelry shop. He decided to walk towards it.

'Am I ready for this?' he thought to himself. The picture of him and Naruto together pops into his mind.

'Can I give him happiness? Course I can we've been together for seven years,'

He walks into the jewelry shop and slowly browsing through the glass cover counter. His eyes then set on the white gold bane with thin gold line in the middle.

"Can I look at that one," ask Sasuke to the sales girl while ponting to the one he meant. She took the one that he ask for and set it on the table. Sasuke picks it up and examine it. It's a simple ring. He had thought of getting a diamond ring but decided not to seeing as he goes to mission and so does Naruto. It wouldn't be appropriate. He then decided to have a simple ring.

"Can I look at the pair?" Ask Sasuke again. The sales girl then handed the pair for him and he take a look at it putting both side by side.

"Can it be engraved?"

"Yes, you can," said the sales girl.

"I want both of these, and please engrave this one for me," the girl then took the ring. She took a pen and paper and handed it to Sasuke who had asked for it. And wrote the words that he wanted to be engrave on the ring.

"Can it be done by today?"

"Yes,"

"Then I'll come by at two o'clock in the evening," said Sasuke and walks out of the shop.

Sasuke then walks over to Ichiraku's ramen shop. When he reaches the shop, the mop of blond hair caught his attention. He walks over slowly as wanted to surprise him. He slowly wraps his arms around the blond's waist, and felt the blond tense up.

"Miss me," Sasuke whispering to his ear. Then felt that the blond's body relaxes in his embrace. Naruto turn his head and gives him a small smile.

"Yeah, I miss you," said Naruto and lightly punch him on the chest after Sasuke releases him.

"Thought so, cause I really need you by my side," said Sasuke and winks at him.

"Me too," said Naruto. Then giving him a smile. They both eat in silent and after eating; Sasuke has asked Naruto to accompany him to buy some groceries.

"Hey Sasuke, can I go over to your house today?" ask Naruto.

"You're always welcome to my house," said Sasuke taking Naruto's hand in his. The blond has a light tinge on his cheek but hardly visible and soon disappear.

After finishing their groceries shopping, they headed to Sasuke's house. Naruto drop the things and told Sasuke that he'll be back later. He told Sasuke that he needed to send presents to all of their friends and told him not to worry he wrote both their names on it. Before Naruto walks out his house, he gaves him a peck on the lips. Then he proceeds arranging the groceries in the kitchen.

Sasuke decided today he'd wanted everything to be special. He just hopes Naruto would accept him. Although they had been together, it doesn't mean that they had made any commitment. Sasuke had done a lot of decorating, took the ring from the jewelry shop, and cook a surprise dinner for Naruto.

Naruto got back to his house and look at all those piles up boxes near his door. He had decided for Sasuke's Christmas present, he'll be moving in with him. Sasuke has been bugging him about it for years. Asking him to live with him. Part of it is because Sasuke didn't want anything bad to happen to him, as it's not safe living at his side of the town.

Naruto had been thinking a lot, while Sasuke were away. He misses him so much. So to fulfill Sasuke's wish, he decided to move.

Sasuke look at the cloak and it's nearly 6.30p.m. 'Where is he?' said Sasuke to himself. He had taken his shower, after finishing cooking dinner. He walks down the stairs and heard knocking at the front door.

"Hey, did you miss me?" ask Naruto when Sasuke opens the door with the sight of Naruto carrying his duffle bag on his shoulder.

"You come in," said Sasuke pulling him by his front shirt.

"Hold up, help me carry this," said Naruto. Sasuke look at the floor at what Naruto meant. He then looks at Naruto quizzically.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke. Heh, I'll give you my advance Christmas present. I'll move in with ya. What do you think?" ask Naruto. Sasuke then walks closer to him and kiss him passionately.

"I' like my present, come on lets eat dinner I cook for us," said Sasuke picking up one box and the other for Naruto. They put it by the stairs and Sasuke took Naruto's hand and lead him to the dining room.

"Wow, you did this?" ask Naruto very surprise. The dining table was set into a romantic dinner for two.

"Yeah, you just sit here, I'll go take out the food," said Sasuke and went to the kitchen.

After finishing dinner, they put away the dishes in the kitchen. Sasuke then lead both of them to the living room. Sasuke had decorated the living room with Christmas tree and lit fire in the fireplace, Giving the room a cozy and yet romantic feeling.

"Wow, this is cool. How long was I away?" ask Naruto cock his head to the side.

"You're so cute you know that. Well not that long, but it's not that hard you know," said Sasuke letting his forehead resting on Naruto's own.

"Okay Sasuke, I'm getting suspicious. I know you're up to something," said Naruto suspiciously. Sasuke put his hand into his pocket and kneel taking out the velvet box of ring.

'Is he doing what I think he's going to do?' thought Naruto. His stomach fills with butterflies. He then sits on the couch eyeing Sasuke.

'Okay, relax. There's no better time then now' thought Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I've been searching for something that worthy of you. But then I realize that nothing can compare you. Here as a symbol of my love to you. I want you in my life forever Naruto. Will you marry me?" said Sasuke. As if on cue, Naruto got down to the floor and hugs Sasuke. Unknown to him tears had started welling up in his eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you," said Naruto. Then release him and look at him.

"You're crying," said Sasuke raise his hand and wipe away Naruto's tears with his thumb.

"Am I?" said Naruto felt his eyes and smile.

"Here, this one is for you, and this one is mine," said Sasuke took out the other from his other pocket. Naruto took the blue velvet box and took out the ring. The he saw the engrave letter.

'I ♥ u 4ever. -Sasuke'

"I love you too," said Naruto got closer to Sasuke and gave him a kiss. After they parted, Sasuke raise the other box.

"Here, Naruto. I bought the pair and you can engrave it for me later," said Sasuke.

"Sure," Sasuke took Narto's hand and slip in the ring into his ring finger.

They got up from the floor and sat on the couch, both of them then cuddling together with blanket wrapping both of their bodies.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're moving in with me," said Sasuke with Naruto resting his head on his chest.

"Yeah, you're wish come true ne?"

"I couldn't ask for more than having you here with me," said Sauke.

"Me too, I love you Sasuke with all of my heart," said Naruto.

"I know," said Sasuke. "Come on, let's go up,"

"Hn."

Both of them walk up to Sasuke's room holding hands. Sasuke slowly opens the door and pull Naruto in. Naruto was in awe. The room is litted by blue and yellow colour lights hanging around the wall.

"Okay, how long was I away again?" ask Naruto.

"Come on," said Sasuke. Naruto putting down his bag on the floor, that he took with him before going up to Sasuke's room and now 'their' room. He took off his clothes and left only his boxer on and same goes for Sasuke.

Naruto, you know I'm always being true to you right? And you can turn to me anytime, anywhere and any place right," said Sasuke when both of them got into the cover with Naruto's head on his chest, both of them looking at the lights around them.

"Yes, koi, I know. And I love you for always being with me, All of those time when I'm in trouble, or in times I need you, you're always there. Though sometime you're not there, somehow I felt that your there," said Naruto.

"I'm glad having you around. I don't know what it would be like for not knowing you. It's weird eh, that both of us at first hated each other then fell hopelessly in love and cares a lot for aech other," Said Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wouldn't do this to anyone except you. You know that?" said Sasuke.

Naruto got up and straddle Sasuke by the waist. He lean down and gave Sasuke a kiss that Sasuke never experience from him before. Naruto kiss him with all of his love pour out into that kiss. Sasuke hands found their way to Naruto's hair and the other behind Naruto's neck. Naruto's hands are both on each side of Sasuke's face. Moan can be heard from either one of them. Naruto slowly trail down to Sasuke's neck. It's such a heated kiss, Sasuke put both his hands on Naruto's shoulder and push him to his back and now he's on top of him.

"You know Naruto, you're the most beautiful being I've ever seen. And you are also the only one that can satisfies me," said Sasuke trailing his hand on Naruto's body.

"I should say that to you too," said Naruto eyes meeting Sasuke's black pool orb. His hand raises up to caress Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke caught Naruto's hand and turns his head a bit and kisses his hand.

"I love you," said Sasuke softly. Naruto turns his head to the side and look at the cloak and it strikes twelve.

"I love you too, Sasuke. Merry Christmas. This is the best Christmas gift I ever have," said Naruto.

End.


End file.
